


Omega, The World's Greatest Mabari

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Florence Cousland, Maria Hawke and Dea Adaar [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, Mabari, Minor Character Death, Random & Short, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The Couslands had owned a great many mabari throughout the time Florence had been alive. But one mabari would always stand out in her mind as the bravest and the wisest, a mabari named Omega.





	Omega, The World's Greatest Mabari

The Couslands had owned a great many mabari throughout the time Florence had been alive. But one mabari would always stand out in her mind as the bravest and the wisest, a mabari named Omega. Fergus told Florence that Omega had been a stray befriended by their mother and that it had been fond of Florence when she was an infant, and had spent hours playing with the child. One day when Florence had been about six, another noble family by the name of Briarwood came to visit, bringing their mabari Omisha with them. Omisha had taken a disliking to Fergus and Florence, snarling and snapping at them viciously. Omega had, in turn, taken a disliking to Omisha, leaping upon their attacker with speed none of them had seen her move with in years. 

 

Despite the advantages of surprise, experience and the desire to protect, Omega was quickly overwhelmed and shoved down a flight of stairs by the youthful and malicious Omisha. As she lay at the bottom, whimpering in pain, Florence ran to her side, tears streaking down her cheeks as she put her arms around her protector. After a moment or two, her father gently pulled her and Fergus aside, covering their eyes as they heard a snap and Omega’s cries of pain ended.

 

The Briarwoods were never invited back to the Cousland Estate. 


End file.
